theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lax
Lax A.K.A. Experiment 285, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause victims zapped to become over-relaxed. His one true place is making grouchy business people enjoy their vacation. In Lilo & Stitch Experiment 285 was the 285th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to cause victims zapped to become extremely lazy and carefree. 285 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 285's pod landing in some bushes near the Pelekais' house. Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Recess Gang and their chaperone, Ms. Finster, accompany Gretchen to Hawaii after she makes a big discovery. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch, a local and her alien friend, have made a mess trying to make a new recipe. Lilo's sister, Nani, orders them to clean it up, then leaves for work (however, while driving through a puddle, Experiment 285 was activated). Instead, they try to make Pleakley, another alien with a love of cleaning, do it. However, after seeing how huge the mess is, Pleakley faints. Sometime after, Stitch wanders outside and does nothing except lie in a hammock. Then Pleakley is zapped by the same unknown energy that got Stitch, causing him to laze about in a similar fashion. The same goes for another alien named Jumba, who just arrived. It turns out the culprit is Experiment 285, or Lax, an alien experiment designed with an antenna-like appendage that can render people to be relaxed and lazy. Lilo and a lazy Stitch chase after him, but instead find Spinelli running toward the pool of a hotel, followed closely by the rest of the Recess Gang. Lilo follows, but just then, Mikey is zapped by Lax. Vince soon follows. Lilo explains everything to TJ. They then try to capture Lax, but they fail and he escapes. Meanwhile, another alien named Gantu is made to follow a satellite's directions to find Lax for the evil Hämsterviel. Lilo and four of the Recess characters, Gretchen, Gus, TJ, and Spinelli, catch up to Lax at an obsevatory. TJ and Spinelli try to get Lax themeselves, but they get zapped. Just then, Gretchen finds the new "planet" she discovers, but Lilo finds out it's only a satellite being used by Hämsterviel (the same one Gantu uses). Gretchen's Galileo computer is zapped, and Gretchen gets the idea to use the telescope to zap the satellite. Gretchen is zapped, but she still works on the plan; apparently, she finds work relaxing. Gus gets chased by Lax, but Lilo manages to distract Lax, just in time for Stitch to pummel him. Lilo, Gretchen and Gus then put their plan into action, and the satellite ends up destroyed. Gantu confronts them, but Lax zaps him, thus ending the threat. The Recess Gang goes back to normal, and Lax finds a hobby in zapping stressed and unpleasant tourists at the airport. Then Spinelli wonders where Finster is. It turns out Finster has never left the spa. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Lax, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether on not Lax participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. On Sora's Team As Lax and the other experiments join Sora's journey, Lax sometimes relax's other members whenever they're being too cranky and upset. On missions, Lax zaps enemies from doing their assasin work, or criminals from stealing. Category:Lilo and Stitch characters Category:Lilo and Stitch Experiments Category:Creatures Category:Creations Category:Fighters Category:Comedy characters Category:Recess characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Aliens Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Monsters Category:Sora's Team Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Cute characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai